Return to Neverland
by Opa12
Summary: Wendy has grown up to the age of 16... she is ready to go on with her life and leave the memory of Peter behind altogether. Until one night changes fate and her destiny. This is what would have happened if the characters returned to Neverland.
1. Memory

_**Return to Neverland **_

**

* * *

**

Wendy looked out her bedroom window and sighed to herself. How many times had she sat in this very seat? The answer was: infinitely. Whether it was in her conscious state or her dream state, her life always began and quietly ended right here. But everything was going to change in the morning. She was leaving to go to high school, a _private _high school without her brothers. Wendy had to live there in those confined walls without her family or friends. She could only return on holidays and during the summer. It was an all girl's school and her father insisted it would be best for her in the long run. Her mother Mary kept her mouth shut, but Wendy had wished just that once her mother would've intervened.

What was she going to do without her little brothers? She depended on them, maybe a little too much. Wendy also lived inside her head; that was partly the problem. Her imagination was vast and endless and her father told her it was definitely now time to grow up!

But Wendy didn't want to grow up… the problem of the matter was that she was starting to, and there was nothing she could do to stop that fact. The clock was a ticking bomb ready to go off.

Wendy closed her eyes and thought of a name. A simple yet extraordinary name: _Peter Pan. _

She hadn't thought of him in years, but on this cold winters night she couldn't help it. He was a distant memory in her head, something "illogical" in the sense of dreaming her father once scolded. But he was real; John and Michael could voucher that much at least.

Except they had started to grow up as well… and it was truly a loss of creativity. Growing up stole something from you: _your imagination_. The parts of you that plays make believe and dreams of a world unlike any other.

"Oh Peter…" Wendy sighed touching the window. Years after they had returned from their adventure in Neverland, they would sit by this very window waiting for his visit. Yet he never came back. Finally John and Michael gave up waiting, but she couldn't. She longed to see his beautiful face once more. To touch his soft lips. Gaze into his green-lit eyes. But it was something that wasn't going to come.

Finally, she accepted the tragedy that she'd never see Peter again.

It was a pain deeper than anything she had ever felt…

Slowly bits of her soul appeared once again, but her imagination started disappearing. She grew resentful to it altogether. If it hadn't been for her creativity and storytelling, she wouldn't have lost the only person she truly loved. Yes, she had been quite young… but for her it had always been Peter. No one else could compare to the fantasy of him.

Charles Wittingham was a fine catch—and she was now going steady with him to her parent's approval. His father was a very important political advisor, so of course it was a perfect match.

But she couldn't pretend that he was truly what her heart desired… because he wasn't.

Wendy her a faint knock on her door, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Michael peeked in, "Hi Wendy."

She gave a faint smile and opened her arms. Wendy might have been sixteen, but she could still hold her little brother in her arms. Michael was now the same age John was when they had gone on their journey to Neverland. He stilled talked about it, even though she and John didn't.

Michael sat on her lap and she smiled when she saw his teddy bear in his hand. Mr. Darling insisted on throwing the "wretched soiled toy" out, but Michael hid it in his room. He only pulled it out now when he was feeling anxious or sad.

"I don't want you to leave."

Sadness overtook her body and she shuddered. But she had to stay strong… at least for Michael, "Michael, I know it doesn't make much sense right now—but it's something that needs to happen."

He frowned and she saw once more that 5 year old who despised baths, "It doesn't need to happen just yet!"

Wendy sighed, "I'm 16 now and I'm a lady in society, who is also dating someone who belongs to a family of great power."

"I don't like him. He's rude and talks down to me like I'm a baby," Michael pouted as he crossed his arms.

She laughed, "Well do you have a better suitor?"

Michael nodded, "As a matter of fact I do!"

"And who might that be? Please enlighten me."

Pausing for a moment he looked down at his hands, and then he spoke the name that always took her breath away, "Peter Pan."

Closing her eyes she shook her head, "Peter is gone Michael and he's never coming back. You and I both know that; we waited for years for him to return to us and yet he never did. That's your proof right there that it was all…"

She couldn't finish the sentence because to do that she felt like she was defying gravity.

"Don't say it Wendy… it wasn't just pretend. We went to Neverland!"

Wendy hugged him slightly, "I'm not so sure Michael. Maybe father was right—maybe we did just all imagine it. We all played these games for years; it's a very plausible outcome."

"If that is true Wendy, what about all of the Lost Boys? Tootles lives with us! Was he part of the make believe world?"

Wendy narrowed her eyes; for a young child, Michael had always been smart, just like John. "Father said we found the Lost Boys; Tootles included." She knew it sounded absurd, but she had to make him see. She had to help Michael let go.

Michael stood up suddenly and looked at her, "What happened to you Wendy? You are acting as if you grew up!"

Her heart broke when she saw the tears fill his beautiful blue eyes. And it shattered when she said, "I have grown up."

* * *

He peered in her window like he had a dozen times before, however this time was bittersweet. Wendy was _leaving. _He hadn't wanted this…anything but this. She deserved a normal life, but he couldn't help but want to be a part of it.

His heart clenched when she had mentioned not only his name through her beautiful soft lips, but when she denied that they ever went to Neverland. That wasn't the worst. The worst was when she had simply stated that she had grown up.

He had lost her.

It was his own fault—he had no one to blame but himself. He wanted to give her a normal life, something she couldn't have in Neverland; with him.

She thought that he didn't care. That he never wanted to see her again… what lies! Wendy was the only thing that was on his mind. That's why he had sacrificed his youth to see all but a glimpse of her delicate face.

So many times he wanted to call out to her that he was there waiting for another story. Or that he was kidnapping her and taking her with him so they could play forever. Be immortal forever. But she had made that clear years ago that she couldn't live a life there.

He had respected her wishes, even as a young boy, he cared enough about her to do at least that. So he had let her go… well that's what she thought. But the truth was that he could never let her go.

Every time she brought that vile boy into her house he wanted to dagger the suitor skin deep. But then a feeling of hope swirled into his mind: Wendy didn't have feelings for this child. He couldn't compare and never would. He shouldn't have found joy in this fact, but he couldn't help it.

The more he returned to England the more he grew up slowly but surely. Of course he was the same he'd always been and would play forever, but his looks had changed. He was a teenager now—and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. However, with these changes came other changes; he could now feel feelings he wasn't sure of in the past. He knew he had fallen in love with Wendy years ago, but he couldn't announce that feeling back then. Now it consumed him.

She was all he thought about, and the more he thought of her, the more he pined for her. He wanted her like he hadn't before. He wanted to touch her. Kiss her pastel lips and hold her in his arms. He wanted to keep her and never give her back.

He was selfish. But at the same time he was selfless. That's what age had done to his moral.

And he hated it.

Sadly he couldn't get that youth back within him, so he knew he needed to stop coming to see her… but the very thought of that felt as if he were drinking poison laced with needles. It ripped him apart so wholly that there was nothing left.

But he was a boy of his word. This was the last time he'd ever see her. Well it was supposed to before he realized what she had said.

Wendy had lost that spark that he had fallen in love with. She was going to settle to be with that vile human boy who would take the last bit of imagination right out of her, and she was going off to some boarding school with rules and confinement. He couldn't allow it. He needed to intervene.

He was a brave soul, but as he flew closer to her window he began to shake. He hadn't been this close in years… not with her being awake and all about her room. But he needed to make his presence known. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when he did—but he was definitely sure he was going to kidnap her.

Hopefully some of his lost boys would help him out, Michael included, perhaps John.

Slowly he approached the window and he stepped on to the railing.

Wendy went rigid as if she knew someone was there. She turned and put a hand on her mouth and let out a sheepish gasp.

This close he appreciated her beauty once more. Thanked the fairies above.

Neither said anything and he put his hands on his hips… something he always did.

Finally her hand fell from her mouth and she spoke, "_Peter_."

* * *

**AN: I've decided to write this because I've always been such a fan of Peter Pan. I love the series. The book and all the movies that go along: Peter Pan, the Disney cartoon, Hook (my absolute favorite), and Peter Pan the 2003 version. I know they made a sequel to the cartoon, but I've only seen parts of it. I also pictured a different story in my head; don't get me wrong, I love all the versions, but I wish Wendy had gone back to Neverland when she was older. I wanted to see that romantic aspect feature between she and Peter. It never happend and I'm fine with that, but I want to bring my own version to life now. **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**xo.**


	2. Remember When

Wendy felt the blood drain from her face; Peter Pan was standing in her windowsill just as he used to. After all this time… what was he doing _here? _And now of all times?

"You've… you've come back."

Peter's head turned slightly and he smiled, "I'm not just part of your imagination either Wendy. This is real; this is not a dream."

"But I must be dreaming," Wendy replied as she swayed. She backed away from him and tripped on her suitcase. But before she could fall, Peter's arms were suddenly around her.

He was so close.

Wendy breathed the very scent of him in; she couldn't help it. It was such a familiar smell and it made her heart pound in her chest. He smelt as he always had: pine needles and fresh clean sweat… it was intoxicating.

Peter looked down at her and gazed into her eyes. His green eyes met her blue—and the world disappeared as it once had before. This boy had changed her life. What she didn't understand was why he was in her bedroom now after all this time and why he looked older.

But then reality took a deathly stab at her and she moved out of his grasp, "What are you doing here Peter?"

"I needed to do something."

Wendy frowned; what could he possibly need from her? "And what might you need may I ask?"

Peter's expression changed to sadness and it startled her. He hadn't made that face since she had told him years ago that she wanted to leave Neverland to return home. "You've forgotten everything Wendy… I needed to remind you of the life you should be living."

Her eyes narrowed, "_This _is my life Peter. And _you _are not a part of it… not anymore at least."

"Why push me out Wendy?" Peter asked walking towards her, "You aren't happy, but with me you could be."

_Be with him how? "_I cannot return to Neverland—I leave in the early morning for school, boarding school; a school that is far away and not going to return for some time."

Peter frowned, "This is not your destiny, not the path you have to take. You can have so much more to this life… and I can be there to share it with you."

Anger flew through her body, "Share it with _you? You, _Peter Pan, the boy who abandoned me. This is the first time I've set eyes on you in years! You broke my heart Peter…" Wendy turned around and walked over the railing on her big bed that now was a part of her room alone. She didn't know how to feel and she was starting to think this wasn't anything but a dream. How could it be? Situations like this didn't just happen to the ordinary person. But what if they did?

When she felt a light touch on her shoulder she jumped and turned around. Peter was facing her and he dropped his rugged hand down. "I never meant to hurt you Wendy. I thought I was doing what was best for you. You wanted a normal life and I wanted you to be _happy_."

"Having you in my life made me _happy _Peter. You opened my eyes to a beautiful world and made me feel special about myself… then you left me alone in the dark."

Peter shook his head, "I never left you Wendy. I was always with you."

Wendy's heart stopped and she wrapped her arms around herself to hold it together, "What do you mean?"

He walked over to her bed and sat down. Looking down at his hands he spoke softly, "Why do you think I look different? I look older, don't I?"

Yes, he did look older. He looked as if he were sixteen as well. His face no longer belonged to a child, but a teenager. It pained her to admit that he was even more beautiful than he'd ever been. His blond hair was curling slightly and was shaggy around his face. He was tan and fit like he had always been, but his muscles had doubled in size. Peter was taller and she had to bend her head back just to look up at his face.

All she could do was nod in return to his question.

Peter gave a small smirk, "Well this didn't just happen overnight. You know the rules Wendy…" His voice drifted off suddenly, "But I suppose I better remind you—you don't grow up in Neverland. Time doesn't exist in that realm; the concept is that time doesn't exist at all."

Wendy rolled her eyes and put up a hand, "I remember you half-wit. You don't need to talk to me as if I were a child."

He surprised her by laughing, "I knew you were in there somewhere behind those beautiful curls of yours."

She couldn't help but smile as well, but it faded when his hand came out and touched her hair. Something had immediately changed in the air between them, and it had never been this type of tension before.

Wendy backed away, "Well get on with it then… you've grown obviously, because…"

Peter dropped his hand and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Because I came to see you almost every day since you have left Neverland."

He had come to this very windowsill daily without a word, whisper, or smile? Fury overtook her. "How dare you. _Get out_ Peter."

Wendy turned around to walk out of her room, but his hands were suddenly on her waist. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she closed her eyes. Peter pulled her body close to his so they were touching. "Don't be mad at me Wendy… I had to see you. I knew I had to let you go, so I thought I'd make it a clean break. But you have always been the most important thing in my life—I couldn't help but respect your wishes."

His warm breath on her ear made her shiver and she sighed as she spoke, "How was that respecting my wishes Peter? I had to go home for the sake of my brothers and my parents, that didn't mean I never wanted to see you again. I waited for you… did you see that as well?"

"Yes, and every time I wanted to reach out and touch you, but I knew once that happened it wouldn't be enough. I would have to have more of you."

Slowly Wendy turned around to face him; her hands grasped his forearms and she looked into his eyes, "You had more than a piece of me—you should've taken it instead of doing what you thought was right. I was just a child and I didn't know what I wanted."

Peter's breath quickened, "Do you now?"

But before she could answer him, her door was swung right open. They jumped apart from one another and turned to see who had interrupted them.

It was John.

"What is going on in here? I heard a man…"

John stopped talking and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. Her brother still looked the same as he had once before, but his intellect was on a higher level than anyone she had ever met. It was all science vs. faith—and sadly he was definitely on the science scale. He had to find reason in anything he saw, felt, heard, etc. His imagination and creativity had been sucked dry out of him.

"Um, Wendy…"

She nodded, "Yes, it's Peter."

Peter stood up taller and put his hands on his hips, "Hello John."

John just sat there nonplussed, "I definitely have spent too much time in my Quantum Physics book tonight." He shook his head and closed his eyes, then slowly peeled them open. When Peter hadn't disappeared, he leaped back, "Peter Pan?"

Peter smiled holding out his arms in a cocky sort of manner, "The one and only."

"But, what are you doing here?"

Peter's smile faded, "Isn't anyone happy to see me?"

Before Wendy intervened, Michael and Tootles pushed their way into Wendy's room and they were fighting as usual. Michael looked beyond angry, "Wendy, can you make Tootles give me back my marbles?"

Tootles frowned, "They're _mine _Michael. Don't make me wrestle you to the ground; I will win."

"In your dreams fluff-ball," Michael said bending down in a crouch.

Tootles met the same stance and they wrestled to the ground, just as they said they would.

Wendy sighed, "Boys, knock this off right now!"

"This won't take long Wendy," Tootles said as Michael was flipped onto his back making a grunting sound that reminded her of a pig.

"It better not," John replied taking his glasses off and wiped them. "We have a guest, if you clearly haven't noticed."

The boys stopped wrestling and looked up—directly towards Peter.

Suddenly they jumped up; both of their mouths gaping open.

Tootles took a step forward, "Peter? Is it really you?"

Peter gave a small smile, but Wendy could tell he was sick of explaining himself.

"I can't believe it… after all this time," Tootles said his expression brightening every second. But then it faded just as quick, "Way to leave your Lost Boys behind."

Peter groaned and touched his head, "I didn't leave you behind Tootles. I did what I had to; thought I'd give you a chance at a normal life."

Tootles frowned, "Who ever said that's what I wanted?"

"You left with them. What else could I assume than that?"

"I suppose you are right," Tootles said, his smiling returning, "By the way… why do you look so different?"

Peter looked over at Wendy and winked, "Feel like taking this one for me?"

Wendy smiled and motioned for them all to sit down. She then told them all that Peter had told her; leaving out minor intimate details.

Michael's eyebrows were up to his hairline, "Where is Tink?"

"Fairies can't leave Neverland as frequently as I have been coming… they wouldn't survive. I must say though," Peter replied rubbing his chin, "she doesn't like to be left behind. She wanted to be here—but there wasn't time for that. I was a little rash on coming here… as usual."

He looked over to Wendy and stared into her eyes. She felt herself flush and look down at her hands.

John coughed, "While I find this scenario mildly entertaining, how do we know this isn't a figment of our imagination?"

"Because you don't have one anymore John," Michael said patting his brother's back with a grin.

John frowned while the boys laughed, except for Wendy. This whole ordeal was tiring her quickly and she still needed to pack.

She stood up, "Listen, I'm glad we've all talked and caught up on life… but I really need to finish packing."

They all stopped laughing, and Peter clamped his mouth shut and clenched his fists; she chose to ignore this sight.

Michael jumped up, "What are you talking about Wendy? We need to go back! All of us."

Wendy shook her head, "_We _aren't going anywhere Michael. We belong here and Peter…" For some reason she couldn't finish the sentence. She wasn't sure where Peter belonged, at least not anymore.

Tootles was next to stand up, "Well I don't belong here."

"Yes you do Tootles," John said, leaning back on Wendy's bed. "You are part of this family and you know it."

But Tootles was shaking his head before John had finished, "You don't get it John. I am grateful you have brought me into your home, but this isn't me. I want adventure, not to be stuck reading textbook after textbook."

John's face had gone pasty: he couldn't possibly imagine why anyone in their right mind wouldn't want to read a textbook.

"Agreed with Tootles," Michael agreed. They shook hands and smiled down at Peter who was busy staring at Wendy.

Tootles and Michael walked over to Peter and Tootles asked cheerfully, "So when do we head off Peter?"

Peter raised his eyebrows and gave a sheepish looking grin to Wendy who frowned, "I said _no."_

Now it was Michael's turn to frown, "Wendy, what is the matter with you? This is your chance to get out going to some stiffly old boarding school… and date Mr. Boring."

Everyone in the room laughed, including John. Wendy glared at each one of them and walked away and picked up her suitcase, "Whatever, go ahead and make your comments and your jokes—the fact of the matter is it changes nothing." After she threw in another dress she turned to look at them again, "Now, if you would please leave my room… I leave early tomorrow."

The boys groaned but nodded. John looked at Peter, "Well this has just been… well I'm not sure..." He walked out without another word but shaking his head nonetheless.

Michael and Tootles whispered something to Peter and he looked startled, but nodded. Slowly they smiled and walked out of the room.

Peter didn't move an inch; he just looked at her with those beautiful eyes of his as if he could see every hope, dream and basically her soul.

"Peter please… just go."

"I can't Wendy, I can't say goodbye to you." Peter's face fell and he looked in agony, "If you go to that boarding school… I cannot follow."

She shook her head after a moment, "Well it will be like it always has been, for me at least. You made your choice years ago and now I'm making mine. I have grown up Peter and I will live my life… without you in it."

Peter looked as if he had been slapped and he grabbed his heart through his tan skin. Closing his eyes he said in the smallest voice she ever heard from him, "Alright, as you wish…" He opened his eyes and turned around. For some odd reason her hand went out to grab him; she forced it down. As he stood on her windowsill as he had so many times before he paused and said one last thing, "This isn't what I wanted Wendy Darling. You'll never leave my heart and when you realize you are living a lie—call out to me and I will take you away… away from it all. But the choice needs to be soon."

With that comment said and done, Peter flew from the window and was just a star in the heavens.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's been so long! I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this story and life definitely took its toll on me. But I think I can actually take this story quite far and will update a lot more. Thanks for the comments. Enjoy.**

**xo.**


	3. Kidnapping

Peter flew away from Wendy and looked down to see if blood was dripping from his chest; he felt as if he had been shot. He knew he was mostly to blame for her never wanting anything to do with him… but he had tried to do the right thing by her.

He hovered for a moment and saw Michael and Tootles run outside. They looked up at him and motioned Peter to come closer. Before they had left Wendy's room, they told Peter they wanted to have a secret meeting with him outside. He flew down to them and touched his bare feet to the pavement.

"Hello again," Peter said in a sarcastic tone. He wasn't sure what the point of this was—but he would listen to Wendy's kid brother and his fellow lost boy anyway. What else did he have to do? _An eternity alone in Neverland_…

"Peter we have a proposition for you," Michael replied with a mischievous smile that Peter was far too familiar with.

"That's right we do," Tootles said with a toothy smile, "so you may want to sit for this speech Peter."

Peter rolled his eyes, but followed their direction. Once he was seated he gave them an arm gesture as if to say: _well go ahead._

"We want to go back to Neverland with you," Michael said standing up straighter.

"Yes, we do… that's where we belong Peter and we don't want to waste another moment here," Tootles added on.

Peter started laughing, "As much as I would love for you to return with my boys, you heard Wendy—so this proposition you have proposed is off the table."

Michael was shaking his head before Peter could finish, "No Peter, it's not off the table. Wendy will understand… after a while."

"So what," Peter replied in a bored voice, "she'll just open the door and see you are gone and just be like 'Oh well, that's that,'" He shook his head, "She'll go ballistic as well as your parents and you damn well know it."

Tootles laughed, "Well she'll definitely go ballistic… but she won't be at home to do it."

Peter raised his eyebrow in surprise, "What are you two getting at?"

"We want to kidnap Wendy at bring her with us," Michael said in a strong voice.

Peter stood up quickly, "Have you honestly lost your minds? You heard Wendy as well as I had… she is over Neverland… she's over me."

"No Peter, she's not," Michael said in what sounded like a grown up voice for once in his life, "She's in love with you."

Shock made Peter back up into the gate with a start, "Why would you say that Michael? And if this is just to convince be on being a part of your plan…so help me God—"

Michael put up his small hand to interrupt, "I'm not lying to you Peter; Wendy _is _in love with you. We spoke about you and she doesn't love Charles because of you. It's always been about you and she's just heartbroken is all…"

Is all..._ Is all? _The thought that Wendy was in pain at all, killed Peter where he stood. He loved her so greatly and wanted her to be happy even if that meant he would never find joy again. "I don't think you understand what you are saying."

Tootles stood up suddenly, "Yes, we do Peter." He frowned and crossed his arms, "You aren't the only one that has grown up and quite frankly I want to put a stop to it!"

Peter groaned and covered his face with his hands. After a moment he felt a soft touch; he looked up to see Michael standing close to him. As he looked into Michael's eyes, he remembered their adventures in Neverland and he longed to go back to that wondrous time.

Michael moved his hand from Peter's arm and said in a quiet voice, "Wendy has forgotten everything Peter. She used to be one of a kind… she used to have an imagination which I know you remember." Michael sighed and walk away slightly, "I miss her more than I can express and if she goes to boarding school, we'll never see that Wendy again. But I can see it in her now… we _can _get her back."

Peter sighed, "She'll never forgive us if we do this, and you do know that right?"

Tootles nodded cheerfully, "Yup, but that's the price we'll pay."

"What about John?" Peter asked.

Michael and Tootles looked at one another, "Care to kidnap another unfortunate soul?"

* * *

Wendy threw the last of her dresses into her suitcase and just sat in the middle of her room. She lied on the floor looking up at the ceiling… _what had she done? _

Part of her wanted to go back to Neverland more than anything in the world—but that wasn't a reality she needed to be a part of. _This _was her reality now; no more pretend.

Pain overtook her and tears rolled out of her eyes. She covered her heart and wondered if she would ever forget about Peter Pan. Seeing him brought back that old thrill in her heart and now she knew it would be impossible.

There was a soft knock on her door and she said in a quiet voice, "Come in." She hoped it wasn't anything else that would conduct a surprise… she had had enough for a lifetime after the events that had happened this night.

"Hello dear," her mother said with a smile as she popped her head in.

Wendy sat up, "Hi mother. I just finished packing up; I'm practically ready to go."

Her mother nodded in approval and sat on the bed, "What else do you need to do darling?"

Wendy sighed, what she needed to do was prepare herself mentally to go. The thought of leaving everyone behind brought tears to her eyes once more.

"Oh Wendy, sweet heart whatever is the matter?"

She looked at her mother, "I know it's the right path for me to leave, but what if it's not? What if I'm destined to do so much more mother?"

"Well of course you are my love, that's why your father and I want you to go. You'll be ready for the social world when you get home and be preparing to be the woman you were meant to be."

Wendy frowned, "By what? Learning manners and how to walk with a book on my head?" She stood up and walked towards the window, "Remember how I used to tell stories mother?"

Her mother laughed, "How could I forget? You were the most creative child I've ever met; your stories took us all into a fantasy world."

Wendy clenched her eyes shut, _a fantasy world that was real… ever so real… _

She could remember Neverland better than she could recall her last name. The vibrant rainbow colors, the Indians, the mermaids who disliked her greatly, Captain James Hook, Tink the beautiful mischievous fairy who was protective over her Peter… oh _Peter… _

"Wendy what is this all about?" Her mother asked in a worried tone.

Turning to face her mother she said solemnly, "What if I can't go mother? What if that isn't my path?"

Her mother frowned, "Wendy do not be ridiculous, your father and I have paid a lot of money for you to attend Rochester Boarding School and you aren't going to throw this opportunity away."

"No one ever asked me if this was what I wanted! No one ever does in this family. _You _and father took that creativity away from me and _my _imagination. That is almost the greatest sin of all to take that away from a child."

"Watch your tone young lady," Mrs. Darling said standing up and stared down at Wendy with the authoritarian gaze, "You _will _leave bright and early in the morning—case closed!"

With that, her mother fled from the room and slammed the door behind her.

Wendy burst out crying and fled over to the window, "Thanks a lot!" She yelled wiping her face. Then in a quiet voice she said, "Peter? I changed my mind… I want to go. I _need _to go."

But he never came… which was anything but a surprise. He had let her down all of these years, why change now? She was sick of thinking he was something that he wasn't. Peter Pan shouldn't exist.

She realized she was being stupid. Her mother was right: Rochester was a brilliant school and she would learn many things there. She didn't want to go to Neverland—that was for children… and she wasn't a child any longer.

Wendy changed into her pajamas and turned off the lights. Slipping into bed she closed her memory off of Neverland all together and said as she drifted into a blissful sleep: "Goodbye Neverland. Goodbye Peter Pan."

* * *

Peter knew he was crazy to be part of this plan, but at this point he was desperate and Michael and Tootles had been very convincing. He had flown quickly back to Neverland to retreat Tink—he needed her.

She was sleeping in her birdcage that she always slept in. "Tink? Tink wake up!"

With a small frown, she turned over and ignored him.

Peter rolled his eyes impatiently, "Tink, get up or so help me God I'll break your house down. I know you can hear me."

Tink popped open an eye and stuck her tongue out at him which was another form of telling him to go to hell he presumed. "Likewise missy—now stop wasting our time! We have a mission to attend to… an adventure if you will."

With that, Tink got up and flew over onto his shoulder. He smiled at her sudden excitement, "Yes, Tink, a real adventure after all this time. I knew you'd want in."

She nodded and smiled flying around the room. "Follow me," he said and they both flew together once more out of Neverland to do the impossible; well what felt like the impossible.

* * *

_Wendy was dreaming…dreaming of Peter once again. But this dream was different. He was looking down at her with that smirk of his and he leaned in towards her. His soft lips stroked at her neck and Wendy shuddered. They had never been like this before… _

"_I love you Wendy Darling…and I will always love you..." _

"_Oh Peter… I miss you…"_

_His lips kissed her neck, and she felt his tongue lick up towards behind her ear._

"_I want you," Wendy said softly, surprising both her and him. _

_Peter pulled back and smiled, "I've been waiting a long time to hear you say those words my love."_

_He stared down at her lips and she was more than ready to feel his lips upon hers… _

_It's true she had kissed Charles, but Peter had been her first kiss all those years ago, and now she wanted more… oh so much more from him. She was no longer a child, but a young woman who had needs. And she could tell by the way he was looking at her, that he had those needs as well. _

"_Once I kiss you Wendy, I'll never let you go. So tell me now if you want me to pull away."_

_She grabbed onto his shirt quickly and pulled him towards her, "Never let me go Peter Pan… never."_

_His eyes shone with joy she'd never seen touch him before and he moved towards her, staring at her lips and they both closed their eyes—_

A loud crash in her room woke Wendy up and she sat up in her bed startled, "Who's there?"

She looked around in the darkness and pulled the sheets up higher… no one was there.

Wendy fell back down onto her soft bed and stared at the ceiling: _that dream, that delicious vivid dream. _She felt a gust a wind and looked towards the window which was now open. _Hadn't she shut that before she had slipped into bed? _The answer was yes.

Sitting up again she touched her feet to the cold floor and was about to turn on the light when a hand covered her mouth.

She struggled and tried to scream but then she heard his voice, "Don't fight it Wendy. You can hate me all you want… but this is what I need to do."

Peter.

What in the world was he doing here? Was this part of the dream?

"You aren't dreaming Wendy; I'm taking you back to Neverland where you belong…"

The hell he was. She bit his hand and she heard him yelp out in pain.

"Wendy wait!"

He had pinned her to the floor, "Get off of me now Peter Pan! Or else." But it was no use; she couldn't and would never match his strength.

"Please, just listen to me for a moment," Peter begged.

Frowning, she finally said, "You are hurting me, please get off." Of course he wasn't hurting her... but she had to do anything he could.

Panic went over his expression and he eased off of her body, even though she actually liked him on top of her - not that she would ever admit that to him though.

The moment he got off of her she tried to run for the door as she heard other feet in her room and before she could open the door, something hard hit her in the head. As she fell to the ground she heard voices, "What the hell Tootles?" Peter yelled furiously. "You could have really hurt her."

"I gave him permission," she heard her younger brother say.

As she looked up, her eyes got heavier and heavier… but she saw Peter looking down at her. He stroked her face, "I'm so sorry Wendy—just sleep."

Then she drifted away, but not before she grabbed Peter's hand and took him away with her.

* * *

As Peter watched Wendy drift away, he stared down at her hand in his. She had quickly grabbed it before she shut her eyes. Now that she was out cold, he turned to stare at Tootles, "I could have convinced her before you did that. What if you really had hurt her?"

Tootles rolled his eyes and started pulling her suitcase toward the window, "She bit you Peter, I was doing what I've done to the Lost Boys many times. Believe me, I know where to hit, and not to. Sure she'll have a nice big bump but it's easier than her struggling in the sky the entire way there."

Peter stood up and glared at the two young boys, "From now on, we are playing by my rules you hear me?"

They started laughing and he walked over with them without any trace of humor, "I mean it… or you are both banned from Neverland—and you know I control that right."

At that statement, they both stopped laughing instantly, "We're sorry."

Peter walked back over to Wendy and he knelt down by her as he stroked her face. As he moved the curls out of her face he murmured softly, "Now you'll never forgive me will you?"

"She will," Michael replied, "I've done far worse to her."

As Peter shook his head, the door slammed open. They all groaned at the new complication.

John stood there and wiped his glasses, "Tell me I'm not seeing this."

Tootles laughed, "Okay mate, you aren't seeing this… off to bed."

"I'm telling father right now and I'm calling the police on you sir," John yelled as he stared at Peter. "I know this is your damn idea and I won't stand for it."

"Geese, touchy," Tootles muttered.

"This isn't funny Tootles, he's breaking and entering!"

Peter stood up, ready to hold his ground only to have little Michael interrupt, "It was our doing, not Peter's idea. He didn't even want to do this."

Well that wasn't necessarily true… but he could've gone without Wendy being knocked out cold. Fact of the matter was he wanted her to come back with him more than anything in the world.

"Michael stop," Peter intervened, "this is too my doing. I allowed it to happen…" He walked over to John, "All I'm saying is one last adventure John. You don't have to be a part of it, but the loss of who Wendy used to be is crippling to this world. She needs to find passion in something again, not just being a robot moving to one action to the next."

John sighed and Peter continued, "You know I'm right because you are the same way as Wendy if not worse; you need to remember who you used to be."

"I cannot allow this Peter," John said as he straightened up tall and brave, "That fantasy world doesn't exist—"

"Tiger Lily asked about you," Peter replied looking down at his dirty hands. Of course Tiger Lily had asked about her John a few years back, but now had almost forgotten about him… but he knew John had definitely developed a crush and he would use any leverage he could.

"What did you just say?" John asked, his face suddenly turning red.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "You heard what I said John Darling."

"Tiger Lily…" John stated closing his eyes. Then he shook his head, "No, she didn't exist, just a figure of my imagination."

"Well if that's the case, you are pretty perverted," Tootles said laughing.

John turned to glare at the boy and pushed his glasses up, "Watch you manners. We are in the presence of a lady."

"Who is passed out at the moment," Michael added.

Suddenly Tinkerbell flew into the room and stood on Peter's shoulder with her hands on her small hips. She looked annoyed and impatient, which meant it was time to go.

"Tink!" John yelled, "You do exist…"

Michael rolled his eyes, "If that was the ticket to have him remember, we should've brought Tink out long ago."

Tinkerbell smiled and flew over to Michael. He put his hand out for her and she took a seat on his palm.

"Well I'm ready to hit the road," Tootles said finally.

"Me too," Michael replied and as he looked down at Tink, she nodded, "And so is Tink."

Peter looked over to John, "Well, what's it going to be?"

John groaned and finally looked up at Peter, "So… what exactly did Tiger Lily say about me?"

_Done deal, _Peter thought with a smile as he looked back down at his love.

* * *

Peter prepared them all and told them the plan. He wasn't sure that Michael and John remembered the way to Neverland… but they were confident as they flew from the window; John had his suitcase and seemed apprehensive, but the flash of excitement was there in his eyes.

Tootles looked over to him before he stepped from the ledge, "Are you sure you don't need help carrying Wendy? I do feel awfully bad now. I think I hit her too hard."

Peter stroked his dirty hand down her reddish brown curls, "She'll be fine. She's not bleeding or anything—if that were the case you wouldn't be standing there in front of me right now." Tootles caved back and dropped his head, "No worries my Lost Boy, she's in good hands. I'll carry her; Tink practically layered Wendy with fairy dust, so I know I can manage."

"If you say so," Tootles said with a wink. He looked down at Wendy, "Hope you can forgive me Wendy…I'm sorry about this."

"Tootles come on! I need my flying partner right about now," Michael yelled towards the window as he hovered in the sky.

"Coming coming," Tootles yelled as he shot out the window. "Wow, I've missed this!" He flew around in circles and did twirls.

Peter smiled and looked down at Wendy: his sleeping beauty. He was worried though, not just because of the hit in the head, but because he didn't want her to hate him forever for kidnapping her. Her opinion of him mattered… more than anything really.

He was hoping once she set foot back in Neverland, that she would forget all of her troubles and… and what? Did he expect that she would stay there with him forever? Well yea, that's what he wanted… but did she want that?

He didn't want to reveal that answer—not out loud and not to himself.

Then he drew her up in his arms and was relieved that he had already made sure that Michael had her bag. She was a grown up now and wouldn't want to wear her nightgown the entire time there.  
Peter loved the feel of her in his arms; sighing he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "We're going home my love."

With that, he flew out the bedroom window he had gone to so many times…and heading to a land of dreams and imagination, a place of adventure, a world where you never had to grow up and he was going to share it with the love of his life.

* * *

**AN: Wow - updated pretty fast didn't I? I am just really excited about this story and I'm already halfway done with chapter 4 as well! It definitely different from the cartoon Peter Pan and pretty much anything you've ever seen. I wanted him to be with Wendy... not Wendy's grand-daughter (as seen in Hook - one of my favorite movies though). They have grown up though, so keep that in mind ;) Please read and review... the more reviews, the more inspired and motivated I get!**

**xo.**


End file.
